sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guionistas de Elementary
thumb|350px|Imagen del guión del S2E18 Esta es la lista de personas que han escrito uno o más episodios de Elementary. Nótese que los mismos pueden haber tenido varios guionistas, en cuyo caso se indica con un asterisco (*) al lado del título. Robert Doherty * 101. Pilot * 102. While You Were Sleeping * 112. M * 114. The Deductionist* * 116. Details (historia) * 122. Risk Management (historia) * 123. The Woman* * 124. Heroine* * 201. Step Nine* * 212. The Diabolical Kind* * 224. The Grand Experiment* * 301. Enough Nemesis To Go Around* * 312. The One that Got Away * 324. A Controlled Descent * 401. The Past Is Parent * 423. The Invisible Hand* * 424. A Difference in Kind* * 501. Folie a Deux* * 504. Henny Penny The Sky Is Falling * 515. Wrong Side of the Road* * 516. Fidelity* Peter Blake * 103. Child Predator * 109. You Do It to Yourself Craig Sweeny * 104. The Rat Race * 110. The Leviathan * 113. The Red Team* (historia) * 114. The Deductionist* * 123. The Woman* * 124. Heroine* * 201. Step Nine* * 203. We Are Everyone * 207. The Marchioness* * 212. The Diabolical Kind* * 216. The One Percent Solution* (historia) * 221. The Man With the Twisted Lip* * 224. The Grand Experiment * * 301. Enough Nemesis To Go Around* * 304. Bella * 309. The Eternity Injection Liz Friedman * 105. Lesser Evils * 111. Dirty Laundry* * 115. A Giant Gun, Filled With Drugs* (teleplay) * 120. Dead Man's Switch* (teleplay) * 122. Risk Management* (historia y teleplay) * 204. Poison Pen * 210. Tremors * 215. Corpse de Ballet * 220. No Lack of Void* Corinne Brinkerhoff * 106. Flight Risk * 110. The Leviathan* * 115. A Giant Gun, Filled With Drugs* (teleplay) * 121. A Landmark Story Christopher Silber * 107. One Way to Get Off * 111. Dirty Laundry* * 115. A Giant Gun, Filled With Drugs* (historia) * 120. Dead Man's Switch* (historia y teleplay) Jeffrey Paul King * 108. The Long Fuse * 113. The Red Team* (historia y teleplay) * 116. Details* (teleplay) * 202. Solve for X * 214. Dead Clade Walking * 220. No Lack of Void* * 306. Terra Pericolosa * 314. The Female of the Species * 321. Under My Skin * 411. Down Where the Dead Delight * 421. Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing* * 501. Folie a Deux* * 504. Henny Penny The Sky Is Falling* * 506. Ill Tidings * 513. Over a Barrel Mark Goffman * 117. Possibility Two Brian Rodenbeck * 118. Déjà Vu All Over Again * 310. Seed Money Jason Tracey * 116. Details* (teleplay) * 119. Snow Angels * 205. Ancient History * 209. On the Line * 213. All In The Family * 219. The Many Mouths of Aaron Colville * 305. Rip Off * 311. The Illustrious Client * 317. T-Bone And The Iceman * 323. Absconded * 402. Evidence Of Things Not Seen * 406. The Cost Of Doing Business * 414. Who Is That Masked Man * 423. The Invisible Hand* * 424. A Difference in Kind* * 503. Render, and Then Seize Her * 511. Be My Guest * 515. Wrong Side of the Road* * 516. Fidelity* Cathryn Humphris * 206. An Unnatural Arrangement Christopher Hollier * 207. The Marchioness* Bob Goodman * 208. Blood is Thicker * 211. Internal Audit * 216. The One Percent Solution* (historia y teleplay) * 218. The Hound of the Cancer Cells * 223. Art in the Blood * 302. The Five Orange Pipz * 305. Terra Pericolosa* * 315. When Your Number's Up * 318. The View From Olympus * 403. Tag, You're Me * 410. Alma Matters * 422. Turn it Upside Down * 510. Pick Your Poison Lauren MacKenzie * 217. Ears to You* Andrew Gettens * 217. Ears to You* Steve Gottfried *221. The Man With the Twisted Lip* (historia y teleplay) Robert Hewitt Wolfe * 222. Paint It Black * 303. Just a Regular Irregular * 319. One Watson, One Holmes * 404. All My Exes Live in Essex * 409. Murder Ex Machina * 413. A Study in Charlotte * 416. Hounded * 502. Worth Several Cities * 514. Rekt in Real Life Peter Ocko * 307. The Adventure of the Nutmeg Concoction * 308. End of Watch * 316. For All You Know * 320. A Stitch In Time Arika Lisanne Mittman * 313. Hemlock * 322. The Best Way Out Is Always Through * 405. The Games Underfoot * 420. Art Imitates Art Tamara Jaron * 407. Miss Taken * 415. Up to Heaven and Down to Hell * 505. To Catch a Predator Predator Nick Thiel * 408. A Burden of Blood * 421. Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing Richard C. Okie * 412. A View with a Room Paul Cornell * 417. You've Got Me, Who's Got You? Christine Moore * 418. Ready or Not Kelly Wheeler * 419. All In * 509. It Serves You Right to Suffer Celeste Chan Wolfe * 507. Bang Bang Shoot Chute Mark Hudis * 508. How The Sausage Is Made Jordan Rosenberg * 512. Crowned Clown, Downtown Brown Categoría:Elementary